the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Gabor Dilinko
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dilink%C3%B3_G%C3%A1bor Gabor Dilinkó (nickname: Bizsu, Újpest February 8, 1929- Budapest, November 2014) Roma Hungarian painter of the 1956 revolution, one of the fighters. Born in Gypsy family in Újpest, his father was a dock worker. He had nine siblings. Because of his mother's illness and parents' divorce, he was in state care at the age of eight. He had four years at primary school, and was placed in peasant families. After the Second World War, his mother took him, and with his uncle, he began studying the craftsmanship. In 1947 his mother died. In 1948, Dilinko finished his service in the army and became a leather factory worker, and engaged in making handcrafted jewellery. During the 1956 Revolution, he fought in Corvin during a heavy armor injury, his companion, Kócosca, Ilonka Szabó, a Gypsy girl from Újpest, commander of Corvin, was shot dead at the age of 17, four months pregnant. Dilinko was sentenced to 12 years in prison after the revolution, and the Supreme Court changed the sentence to 7 years. Released in 1966, he was unable to settle down for years, and when he got to the job when he learned about his fifty-sixth past, he was immediately dismissed. Finally, in 1975, he managed to find himself at IKV as a housekeeper and heater. Retired from this job. In recognition of his fifty-sixth history, he was awarded the Honorary Honor in 1991 and the Brigadier General. He is currently a member of the Corvin Communion Community. The elementary school of József Attila Street in Újpest has already shown his drawing skills, and his teachers also noticed this. She was drawn occasionally, painted for a long time, and then tied to a bed for a long time in a bus accident in 1975, and with his injured hand he couldn't hold the brush, but his wife showed him how to try to draw with his fingers, and was very successful and became famous for his fingers. He lived in scarce conditions, and for a long time the gang of the house was his picturesque workshop in winter and summer. From 1982, he was an exhibitor, he had several solo exhibitions in Zalakaros , Budapest at the József Attila Cultural Center, at the Pataky István Cultural Center, at the Water Gallery. In 1987 theIn Diósgyőr Vasas Cultural House he exhibited 73 paintings and offered their prices to help disadvantaged young people. In 1989, in the framework of the Gypsy Days, the 30 paintings of Attila József Cultural Center were also offered to help disadvantaged children. His choice of topics is very varied, leading in biblical representations, landscape and figurative representations, and they always convey the feelings and history of the Gypsy population. In 1975, there is a living material behind it, which is the capital from which it is built. He was in public with a mature painting. Already since the mid-1980s, the press has noticed the images, and many of the paintings have been exhibited abroad. 1985 Poland Szczecin , 1986, the GDR have US Leipzig presented creations. He has performed with his creations on several occasions at the Central European Artist Exhibitions in Tokaj (1990, 1993),Tállyán (1994), Baján (Festival of European Minorities, 1996). Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies